1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package (also referred to simply as the package) and to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2011-134902 cites a light emitting diode (LED) surface-mount device (SMD) using a light emitting device package having two lead-frames molded as a single unit resin package with a cavity. The light emitting device is manufactured by mounting LED chips in the cavity and enclosing the device with encapsulating resin.